Running Down a Lightsaber
by Sovereign2016
Summary: What if Anakin had noticed Ahsoka's missing lightsaber before she could get it back? This is an edited version of the original (Formerly Lightsaber Lost/Don't Lie To Me) Takes Place during Season 2 Episode 11 "Lightsaber Lost". Edit: Story will be updated with new chapters. AU
1. Web of Lies

**CHAPTER 1: WEB OF LIES**

 **This takes place during Season 2 Episode 11 "Lightsaber Lost", however I'm making it an AU because why not. Contains corporal punishment of a teenager, don't like don't read. This has no affiliation with my other story. I own nothing, except for the keyboard I'm typing this on.**

 **"Lightsaber Lost"**

 **Narration:**

 _ **War creates opportunities for the criminal underworld! Ruthless mercenaries conspire with the Separatists to exploit the unstable situation within the Republic! Now Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano descend into the treacherous gangster havens in an effort to find a corrupt and vile arms dealer who is buying weapons on the black market and selling them to the Republic's enemies!**_ _  
_

It is near dusk as we find Anakin and Ahsoka walking down a slum-like street. The air reeks of pollution and the civilians in the area reflect their environment as coughing and sounds of sickness echo in the background. As the two Jedi walk along the dirty street, Ahsoka takes note of a man sitting on container crates coughing violently. Anakin pauses and only glances at the man as he continues in his stride. Ahsoka feels a pang of sadness at his pain and grimaces as she moves to quickly catch up with Anakin. The Jedi round the corner of containers and come across an alleyway leading towards a bar. They continue in their silence until Anakin speaks up.

"Car Affa is an arms dealer selling Republic weapons on the black market" he says quietly so that only Ahsoka can hear.

"Who is he selling them to?" Ahsoka asks, also in a hushed tone.

Anakin stops and looks her in the eye, "The Separatists" he says coolly.

"According to Intelligence, he's inside this joint" Anakin says as he turns towards the bar in question. Ahsoka follows him as he presses towards the main door.

"You stay here in case he tries to escape" Anakin said sternly as he walked into the bar. Ahsoka merely nodded her head before responding, "Just like always" she said sarcastically. She crossed her arms over her chest and maintained a battle ready look on her face.

 _If I know my master as well as I do, he'll probably tackle him to the floor and hold his lightsaber over Affa's throat and force his compliance_. She thought to herself. As she pondered what was going on inside, she noticed some thugs staring at her. She could tell they were checking her out and more importantly eyeing her lightsaber. She looked down at it and patted it as if to say _Go ahead and Try_.

 _What a bunch of sleemo's_.

Her attention was suddenly drawn away from the raper-faced thugs as she heard a commotion and the familiar sound of blasters and more importantly a lightsaber being activated. She looked at the door in anticipation awaiting the possible escape of Affa. Instead the door opened and a dozen civilians came running out of the bar straight for her. They rushed passed her and a few bumped into her as they fled in fear.

"Ah! Hey! Ack!" Ahsoka said in a slightly annoyed tone as they continued bumping into her. She tried to get a glimpse of their faces as she was being rudely shoved aside by some of the civilians. After ten or so has passed, one of them bumped her hard enough causing her to fall down on her bottom.

 _What a bunch of nerf herders!_ She thought to herself. Ahsoka reached over to grab her lightsaber only to find it was gone from its clip. She gasped as she looked around trying to find it as quick as possible.

"My lightsaber!" she said in shock, as she turned her head in the direction of the fleeing crowd of barflies. She looked into the group and noticed a shiny object in the hand of one them. The short statured lowlife eyed her as he continued walking away with her weapon.

"Hey!" Ahsoka yelled as she got to her feet and gave chase to fishy looking man. She quickly arrived at the end of the alley and looked to her left and right trying to spot the short man.

"My master's gonna kill me!" Ahsoka said as the realization dawned upon her that she had lost her lightsaber. She continued looking through the swaths of people as they walked around her. She could feel her heart slowly sinking as she imagined Anakin's response to her carelessness.

"This isn't happening" She thought to herself as she began to have a mini panic attack. She knew just how important her lightsaber was. It was more than just her weapon, it was her life. Without her trusted weapon hanging on her hip, Ahsoka felt naked and vulnerable. Her mind jumped back to her Master as she realized he was walking out of the bar with Car Affa in custody. She quickly ran back to her spot where he had left her before she lost her lightsaber.

Anakin walked out slowly with Affa, his attention was drawn to his padawan who was running towards him. He looked at with a look of confusion on his face, and slight irritation.

"Where were you?" he asked bluntly. Ahsoka quickly formed a lie and told Anakin as even as possible her whereabouts.

"I-I was checking out a suspect…" she began a bit unsure of the validity of her lie. "I-I had a bad feeling about him." She said a little more confident in her answer. She threw in a smile just to keep him off her trail.

"And?" Anakin asked knowingly. His expression was that of impatience and annoyance.

"It was nothing…false alarm" Ahsoka said matter-of-factly. Her eyes slowly edged to the left as she hoped he wouldn't pick up on her deceptiveness, and most importantly, her missing lightsaber.

Anakin gazed at her carefully, weighing her words as he pondered whether or not she was hiding something.

"Are you sure?" he said with a condescending tone to his voice. Ahsoka's eyes widened minutely as he stared her down waiting for an answer. She chose to continue along with her lie.

"Yes Master" she said, a bit too enthusiastically. Anakin could tell that something was off and that she was hiding something, but with Car Affa in front of him, he chose to let the subject drop for now.

"Alright. Come on then" he said as he pushed Affa along. Ahsoka followed him, however she kept herself slightly out of his field of vision. She was ashamed of what had happened. She had lost her lightsaber and was now lying to her Master. Her thoughts were interrupted as Anakin called for a gunship to pick them up and deliver them to Jedi Temple. She looked over to her Master and tried to subtly look into his mind and figure out whether he was on to her.

As quickly as he had called the gunship, the familiar sounds of the LAAT echoed overhead as the red and white craft descended upon them. The two Jedi boarded the craft and the side door of the vessel closed as they ascended and made their way towards the Temple. Ahsoka, still worried about whether or not Anakin suspected anything continued to slowly probe his mind. Anakin noticed her peering and decided to let her look in vain.

 _She must be hiding something if she's trying to look through my thoughts._ He said to himself. Anakin looked over to her and had a slight grin on his face. She smiled back, a bit sheepishly. He looked at her body language closely. Her hands were knotted together and shaking ever so slightly. Her eyes were twitching and she constantly fidgeted. He could sense her anxiety and her fear. _What is she afraid of?_

Ahsoka began having another panic attack as her Master was looking at her, almost silently interrogating her. She tensed up as his eyes were suddenly set on her hips. She felt her heart pump faster as she prayed to the Force that he didn't notice her missing-

"Ahsoka? Where is your _Lightsaber_?" Anakin asked, slight irritation in his voice. She could feel the anxiety burst through herself as she met his gaze. She was afraid of what he would say or do if she told him what had happened to her weapon. Ahsoka froze up and didn't speak a word. She could feel the growing impatience coming off her Master as he awaited her response.

"Ahsoka!" Anakin said with clear anger in his voice. " _Where_ is your Lightsaber?" Anakin's anger continued to build as his padawan still remained silent. He could see the fear and sadness in her facial expressions as his piercing glare permeated her. Ahsoka could sense that Anakin was angry and that not answering him would only make things worse, so she decided to answer him with another lie.

"I left it at the Temple in our quarters" she said as convincingly as she could. _Idiot!_ She chided herself.

Anakin's anger flared for a moment as he narrowed his eyes at her. "Why did you leave it there?" he asked in a deathly low voice. Ahsoka shrunk under his angry expression and quickly came up with another lie.

"I forgot to get it before we left…I'm sorry Master" She said hoping he would buy this one as well. Anakin set his jaw as he spoke to her.

"Why would you leave your lightsaber in the Temple when you knew we were going on a mission to the criminal regions of Coruscant?!" he said sharply. Ahsoka could sense that her deception was falling apart fast and that she was inching her way towards being caught in her lie.

"I-I made a mistake Master. I got caught up in our briefing and I wasn't paying attention to the fact that I didn't have it with me…I'm sorry." She said with a shame filled expression. Anakin simply stood there glaring at her. Ahsoka had the grace to lower her head and look towards the floor of the gunship. "I'm disappointed in you Ahsoka. That weapon is your life, you must always have it at your side. As soon as we get back, I want to see it on you at all times from now on. Understood?" Anakin said darkly. The young Togrutan only nodded her head as she continued to inspect the floor of the gunship. Ahsoka knew that now she would have no choice but to tell Anakin the truth about her lost lightsaber.

"I really am sorry Master-" She began as Anakin cut her off.

"Not as sorry as you're gonna be" he said as he turned away from her. Ahsoka could feel tears stinging the back of her eyes as she felt the sadness, the disappointment and oddly enough, fear coming off Anakin. She didn't notice the gunship land in the Temple hangar, nor did she notice the door opening. The inside of the bay was mostly empty as the nighttime crews were switching with the daytime crew.

"Move" Anakin barked. Ahsoka finally looked up and saw Anakin's retreating form as he took Car Affa to the Council for questioning. She quickly jumped off the gunship and made her way after him, careful to stay out of the way of maintenance crews as they moved about the hangar. By now the coldness emanating from him was causing her to shiver. She contemplated telling him that she had lost her lightsaber, but knew full well that she'd get an earful from Anakin. As she pondered this, Anakin spoke up.

"Go get your lightsaber. I don't want to see you without it again. If I ever do, I promise you the consequences will be severe Ahsoka. Am I clear?" he said harshly.

Ahsoka only nodded her head as she turned away from him and made her way towards their quarters. She was anxious now, there was no way she could hide from Anakin that she lost her lightsaber. Her web of lies had trapped her, and now she had no escape.

 _What am I going to do? I can't tell Anakin, he'll kill me if he finds out._ She thought to herself. Ahsoka arrived at their shared quarters and sat on her cot. Her heart was racing as she tried to figure out how she would explain to her Master why she didn't have her lightsaber with her. She wrapped her arms around herself and let her head bow, a lone tear escaped her eye.

 _I knew I shouldn't have lied to him! He trusts me and what did I do with that trust? I have to tell him. He'll find out sooner or later and I can't wait until then. But if I tell him that I lied, will he even still want me? Will he still want a liar for a padawan?_

She let another tear fall. It was becoming more and more obvious that she had gotten herself into more trouble now. Telling him the truth the first time around would've saved her from a lot of worry and fear of being dropped by Anakin.


	2. Hidden Secrets

**CHAPTER 2: HIDDEN SECRETS**

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

Anakin delivered Car Affa to Master Windu and Master Kenobi for interrogation. Master Luminara and Master Mundi took custody of the weapons dealer and bid Skywalker their thanks. Despite his relatively stoic external demeanor, inside he felt his anger boiling. Ahsoka was definitely hiding something from him, and he was determined to find out what it was.

"Greetings Obi-Wan, Master Windu. I picked up your sleemo for you." He said in a short tone.

Obi-Wan noticed that something was bothering his former padawan. Whatever it was, it went past the annoyance of capturing the weapons dealer.

"Indeed. I take it he wasn't much trouble?" Obi-Wan stated carefully.

Not paying attention to the obvious baited question, Anakin responded with his emotions and not his brain.

"I didn't have any trouble with _him_ …though I did have trouble with my _padawan_."

Obi-Wan knew that when Anakin referred to Ahsoka by her title and not her name, something was amiss between the two. The fact that she had not tagged along as she normally did was also a grim sign. Whatever was going on between them was definitely a bigger issue than he had anticipated.

"Trouble with your padawan? What exactly do you mean?" Mace Windu asked. When Windu could tell something was off, it was _really_ off.

"Ahsoka left her lightsaber here in the Temple. She didn't stop to check if she had it with her before we went on our mission."

Obi-Wan shook his head in displeasure. He remembered the same conversation he had with Anakin almost a year earlier. After he had dropped his lightsaber while trying to apprehend Zam Wesell, Obi-Wan had been sure to reiterate the point that his weapon was his life.

"What would make her so oblivious to forget it here?" Kenobi asked.

"My padawan apparently got herself caught up in our mission briefing to capture Car Affa. I just don't understand how she could forget it. She's always been responsible in this regard. Why the sudden change of priorities is baffling me."

Mace folded his hands behind his back and redirected his attention to Anakin. He had been weary of whether or not Skywalker was ready for an apprentice in the first place. As far as he was concerned, it had been too early for Master Yoda to assign Tano to the young Knight.

"That is a poor excuse. It would seem your padawan is inattentive to protocol. As her mentor it is your job to ensure that she is fully versed in Jedi teachings and her basic responsibilities." Windu remarked seriously.

Anakin ducked his head away from the clear criticism Mace was directing at him. Obi-Wan looked on at his former apprentice with a hint of sympathy. It was painfully clear that Master Windu was right in his observation of Ahsoka's shortcomings stemming from Anakin. Though to be fair, he had only been Ahsoka's master for a few months. Plus the fact that he was given her to teach in the middle of a war didn't help at all. Kenobi decided in that moment that he would offer his advice to the younger man.

"Master Windu, may I speak to Anakin privately?"

Windu glanced at Obi-Wan. He was all too aware that Kenobi was the main driving force behind Skywalker receiving an apprentice. If anyone could get through to the unorthodox Jedi before him, it would be his old master. Mace nodded silently and moved to leave the room. Before he left however, the Jedi Master place a hand on Anakin's shoulder.

"Be mindful of your actions Skywalker. You're certainly a capable Jedi, but you must learn to lead by example better."

Anakin closed his eyes and remained silent. He agreed with Windu and knew that in order for this to not happen again, he would have to be stricter with Ahsoka in the future. Mace departed shortly thereafter leaving them to speak alone.

"What happened?" Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin sighed deeply as he turned to face his friend. This was a conversation he hoped wouldn't be necessary. But being that Obi-Wan was a wise man, it was good to have some advice. With any luck he'd have a better idea of what to do.

"After our briefing with the Council, Ahsoka and I made our way to the Slums, section G17. We arrived at the location and I had her wait outside just in case he tried to escape with the crowd. Once I caught Affa, I made my way back out of the bar to the spot where I left her."

Obi-Wan stroked his beard as he concentrated on the younger man's account of what had occurred.

"The odd thing was that when I got there, she was just running back up to me. I asked where she went and she said she was checking out a suspect. Apparently it was a false alarm so I called a gunship and we made our way back to the Temple. While we were en route, I sensed her looking into my thoughts, like she was afraid of something. I casually winked at her to key her in that I was aware of what she was doing."

Something told the older Jedi Knight that the reason for this whole mess was about to make itself clear. But he knew it would be better to wait until he heard the whole story.

"When she smiled back, I noticed she was afraid. Something was freaking her out and I was starting to think it had something to do with me. I looked at her body language, she was shaking and her hands were knotting. I looked down expecting to see her legs to buckle when I noticed it. Her lightsaber was gone! Or at least it wasn't there. I immediately questioned her as to why she didn't have it. She told me she left it here and that she was sorry. I was livid, I mean how do you honestly forget something as important as your lightsaber?!"

Kenobi could already tell that it wasn't a matter of forgetfulness. Rather it was more like deceptiveness on Ahsoka's part. But seeing that Anakin was either oblivious to it or couldn't bring himself to believe it, Kenobi chose to ask the million credit question.

"I see. Tell me Anakin, did it ever occur to you that she may not have left it at here? Because from what you've just described to me, it sounds like she lost it. I think she might have lied to you."

Ahsoka? Lie to him? Impossible. He never taught her to be a liar. Why would she lie to him in the first place? They always leveled with each other when it came to mission related situations. Despite their arguments and screaming matches, they always made up. So what would make her feel she had to hide this from him?

"But that doesn't make any sense. We always talk to each other. Why would she want to lie to my face? Granted I was upset at the moment, but I still would have listened to her."

Obi-Wan looked his former apprentice in the eye. He knew exactly why Ahsoka wouldn't want to tell him. Pride. And more importantly, making sure that Anakin wouldn't be disappointed in her.

"Because like you she was afraid of disappointing her master. Like you, she wants you to be proud of her and most importantly not fail her mentor. She takes after you more than you realize."

Anakin regarded his words carefully. Obi-Wan was right, she is like him. Always trying to prove herself to him and make him proud of her accomplishments. And he was proud of her every time, even when he wasn't happy about it. But he still felt that she wouldn't lie to him.

"I understand Master, but I still don't think she's lying. In all honesty I think she's just embarrassed by the fact that I caught her. Now all that's left to do is give her a lecture on being attentive what her lightsaber means and be done with it."

Obi-Wan shook his head. It's one thing for Anakin to defend his padawan, but to just drop the subject and walk away was not the method for dealing with this. He had a hunch that he was right and that Ahsoka was lying. If it were up to him, he would've put her across his knee the second he knew she was lying and lectured her at the same time. But since Anakin was a rather laid back mentor, he figured it would be more effective to have him try this method this time.

"And if she did lie to you?"

Anakin felt his stomach knot at the thought. He did not like where this was going. A question like that meant he would have to be the disciplinarian he loathed being.

"Then I'll ground her. I'll have her look for it and once she's found it, have her restricted to Temple duties. I'll reprimand her for being careless and lecture her all day about the Code's rules on lightsabers."

This was what he was expecting to hear. Another round of lecturing and reprimands. Letting her off with verbal warnings would only go so far before Ahsoka would start to ignore them.

"Anakin, what she needs is to learn responsibility and to accept the consequences of her actions. But reprimanding and lecturing alone are not going to cut it this time. You're going to have to be direct."

At that point Obi-Wan didn't have to spell it out for him. In essence he was telling him that if Ahsoka was truly lying to him, he was going to have do what he did during the Ryloth campaign when Ahsoka not only disobeyed him, but copped an attitude with him and raised her voice. This was not something he wanted to repeat.

"I understand Obi-Wan. I just wish that I won't have to. I trust Ahsoka and I believe her."

Kenobi nodded in agreement and stood next to Anakin. Moments like these were tough for a teacher. He remembered his fair share of difficulties when he took on 9 year-old Anakin Skywalker as his padawan. Despite the hardships they faced, he had turned into a remarkable Jedi. A cunning warrior and a good friend. For him to have to teach an apprentice in the middle of this war wouldn't be easy. But it would definitely help Anakin with his attachment issues. Something that still seemed to haunt him.

"So what are you going to do? I assume she's waiting for you to return."

The young Knight exhaled deeply and looked straight ahead of him. This was not gonna be easy, but he had to do it. He could only hope for Ahsoka to be telling the truth.

"I'm going to ask her where her lightsaber was. I f she has it, then I'll just reprimand her and give her a nice long lecture about being responsible. If she doesn't have it…well then I guess I'll have to cross that bridge when I get there." He said with a defeated tone.

Sensing that everything needed to be said had been spoken, Obi-Wan dismissed himself. It was now up to his friend to deal with his padawan. He could only wait and see whether or not the young man would heed his advice and not spare the rod this time.

"I'm sure you'll make the right decision. Just don't allow it to weigh on you." Kenobi said as he exited the room.

Steeling his will, Anakin made his way out and began his trek through the Temple towards the shared quarters. He walked there in silence for the most part. His focus was set on properly chastising Ahsoka as his Master had suggested. While he was still unconvinced about his padawan's possible deception, Anakin was still upset that she didn't have her weapon with her. No matter what she was in trouble, but as far as he was concerned it was simply due to her not paying attention to where she left her lightsaber. But if he were being honest with himself, he couldn't help but feel that this going to end with a certain teen across his knees.


	3. A Lesson Learned is a Lesson Earned

_**CHAPTER 3: A LESSON LEARNED IS A LESSON EARNED**_

 _ **Back in their quarters…**_

Being in trouble and waiting for your punishment is never a fun feeling. Ahsoka's stomach churned at what Anakin might do. The longer she had to wait, the more miserable she felt. She paced back and forth clutching her arms and doing her best to stay calm. She finally decided that sitting would be her best bet. Moving towards her desk, she sat down on the metal chair and tried to center herself. This however, only resulted in her thrumming her fingers on the legs of said chair. Before she could try and stop herself, she felt something. Something ominous making its way towards the room.

Ahsoka stood up from the cot as she sensed her Master approaching their quarters. She could feel the fear running up and down her spine as she awaited the annoyed Jedi Knight. Her breathing and heart rate sped up as she tried to figure out what she would do. This was it, no chance to go and turn back time. Time to face the music.

 _I have to tell him. It's not fair of me to do this to him._ She paced back and forth trying her best to calm herself down. In the back of her mind she could imagine Anakin screaming at her for losing her lightsaber. She could imagine the anger and the disappointment he would feel towards her. She could sense him as he approached the door and without waiting stormed inside their quarters.

"Start talking" he said in a no nonsense tone. Ahsoka jumped at his raised voice, her face was filled with fear as she looked at her Master.

"Master-I…I don't have it" she said simply.

She braced herself for him to scream at her, but instead, Anakin was silent. Why wasn't he jumping down her throat like she had anticipated? This alone made her worry that he was gonna do something she wouldn't like.

Anakin could feel the anger rising up the back of his neck. Was she really lying straight to his face? Before he could let himself go off at her, the young Knight decided to test his padawan and see if she was really lying and just how long it was going on for.

"What do you mean you _don't_ have it?" he said slowly. Ahsoka knew that it was now or never.

"I…lost my lightsaber Master…" she said softly. She could feel his anger explode as he stalked up to her. He stood only an inch away from her and used his height to his advantage. She looked down towards the floor and refused to make eye contact. Mostly out of shame and also because she was afraid to see the anger or worse yet, the disappointment in her Master's eyes.

"Look at me" he said sternly.

She kept her gaze down which only caused Anakin to lose his grip on his small reserve of patience left in him.

"Look at me!" he repeated with more irritation in his voice.

She finally turned her gaze towards his face. He was definitely not happy. This was already making Ryloth look like a cake walk. He looked and sounded angry, but beneath she could sense something else. Doubt? This left her confused, but not long enough for her to realize

"You _lost_ your lightsaber? So you didn't leave it here like you said you did?" he asked angrily. Ahsoka shrunk back from his glare. She slowly shook her head.

"So, you lied to me this whole time? You lost your lightsaber while you were standing outside the bar didn't you?" he said with an annoyed tone. She merely shook her head trying not to cry.

"I'm sorry Master…I got knocked down by the crowd when they ran out of the bar. One of them grabbed it and ran with it. I tried to catch them but they disappeared in the crowd. I was going to chase them but you came out with Affa and I was afraid of what you would say if I told you…" Ahsoka said shamefully.

"I'm sorry I lied" she said honestly. Anakin however, wasn't impressed.

"So you lost your lightsaber and you lied to me the whole way here. I'm disappointed Ahsoka. I honestly can't believe you lied to me about this. What if someone uses it to commit a crime? What if it ends up on the black market? I'm very disappointed in you Ahsoka." Anakin said harshly. Ahsoka stood there, she was barely holding back tears at hearing Anakin's words, considering how true they were.

"The first thing you're gonna do is go out there and find it. I don't care if it takes you a year to find it. You WILL find your lightsaber and you WILL learn to take responsibility for your actions young one. Now, I'm going to show you what happens when you think it's ok to lie to me." Anakin intoned darkly. Ahsoka looked up in fear, she knew what he was going to do, and it was going to hurt just like the last time…only now it would be worse.

Anakin grabbed her by her upper arm and pulled her with him towards a chair from the desk in their quarters. Ahsoka's gut was immediately filled with butterflies. He sat down and quickly pulled her across his knees. She looked down at the floor and could feel the intense embarrassment at having to be disciplined like this.

"Master, please! I'm sorry. I know I was wrong. Please don't do this" she begged.

"Why shouldn't I? You lied to me Ahsoka. This is not something I'm just going to let you walk away scot free on. Last time we were here you chose to disobey a direct order and nearly destroyed our chances at liberating Ryloth. You got exactly what you deserved last time, just like what you're about to get now."

He quickly brought his hand down on her upturned backside.

SMACK – SMACK

Ahsoka gasped at the heavy swats on her bottom. Her tears finally flowed from her eyes as she felt the full brunt of her actions weigh upon her.

SMACK – SMACK

"I'm sorry Master! Please I'm sorry!"

SMACK – SMACK

Anakin's hand rained down swat after swat. The stinging pain in her bottom quickly turned into fire as he began to pepper her with rapid spanks. This was definitely worse than the last time.

SMACK – SMACK – SMACK

SMACK – SMACK – SMACK

Anakin began to lecture her as he spanked her.

"I – SMACK – don't ever – SMACK – want to see you – SMACK – without that lightsaber – SMACK – on you – SMACK – again – SMACK!

Ahsoka could feel the sadness and anger rolling off Anakin, which caused her to simply cry out not only in physical pain, but emotional pain as well. He had hoped that Ryloth would be the only time he would ever do this to her, but as just as he had suspected last time, it wouldn't. Anakin momentarily let up the swats as he could hear and see the distress his padawan was in.

"Ahsoka, I want you to understand that even though I'm angry right now, I don't hate you. I understand that you made your mistake, but it doesn't excuse you for lying to me. I forgive you, just promise me you won't ever lie to me again." Anakin said sternly, though with a soft undertone.

The crying padawan turned her head towards her Master's face and could see the conflicting emotions on his face. He was also in pain. That much was clear from the disappointment etched on his features.

"I promise Master. I promise not to let you down again or to disappoint you." Ahsoka said through a sob.

"I'm sure of it Snips, but it doesn't excuse you from lying to me. Remember this the next time you think it's ok to do so." Anakin said as he once again began to pepper Ahsoka's backside.

SMACK - SMACK - SMACK - SMACK

SMACK - SMACK - SMACK - SMACK

"Oww! Master please! I said I'm sorry! Please stop! I've learned my lesson!" Ahsoka wailed. The crying Togrutan tried to block his blows with her hand, but Anakin simply pinned her arm to her lower back.

"Oh no you don't! You earned this Ahsoka. I don't take any pleasure in doing this, but if it makes you feel any better, this hurts me as much as it hurts you." Anakin said as he momentarily stopped.

"Easy for you to say, you're not the one who's getting spanked!" Ahsoka ground out indignantly.

Hearing her sass only made Anakin start up again in earnest.

"If - SMACK - you - SMACK - hadn't - SMACK - lied - SMACK - in the - SMACK - first - SMACK - place - SMACK - then we - SMACK - wouldn't be here!"

Ahsoka gritted her teeth as those last heavy swats lit her backside on fire. Not only did she feel the pain of the spanking, but she felt the disappointment intensify from Anakin. This was definitely not going to end anytime soon.

At this point it was clear to him that simply repeating the punishment she had received during the Ryloth campaign would not be enough this time. Anakin decided he had to make this one stick in her mind for a LONG time. He stopped, stood her up and with relative ease, slid her skirt and leggings down to her ankles. Ahsoka panicked, this hadn't happened the last time she was over his knee.

"Master! What are you doing?!" she said as her lekku darkened out of embarrassment. He didn't grace her question with an answer as he sat her back down over his knees. If this was the only way to get through her stubborn and immature attitude.

"Since you think it's ok to give me an attitude like that for spanking you, you're going to learn a lesson about respect and dignity right now" Anakin said as he once again started up.

SMACK - SMACK - SMACK

SMACK - SMACK - SMACK

"Oww! You hypocrite! You're one to talk, you wrote the book on being cocky! No one ever says anything about you showing any humility! You wouldn't know what it means to be humble if it hit you in the head!" Ahsoka said angrily through her tears.

"You know what Snips, maybe you're right. But guess what? I'm the _Master_ and you're the _padawan_. And since you still insist on giving me an attitude, I'm gonna spank you on your bare bottom" Anakin said as he yanked down her panties to her ankles.

"No! Master, please don't! "Ahsoka said in an exasperated manner. Her lekku turned an almost black color as she felt her underwear sliding down her legs. Her orange backside was already a medium shade of red despite the barrier her clothing offered. With her bottom fully exposed, Anakin decided that 10 heavy swats would more than be sufficient to teach his wayward padawan humility.

 **SMACK - SMACK**

 **SMACK - SMACK**

 **SMACK - SMACK**

 **SMACK - SMACK**

 **SMACK - SMACK**

After delivering the last two painful swats, Anakin stopped. His heart hurt as he looked down upon Ahsoka and felt her bawling across his knees. He slowly rubbed circles on her back and spoke softly to her.

It's alright Ahsoka, it's over ok?" Anakin said as kindly as possible. The sobbing Togruta merely nodded her head as she continued crying. Despite the fire raging across her backside, she felt more pain and sadness from having to be disciplined in such a manner and the fact that she was half naked across her Master's knees.

The crying padawan looked up towards her Master's face and could still see the conflicting emotions on his face. This really wasn't easy for him. This made 2 occasions where a brief reprimand or 5 minute lecture had not been enough to curb Ahsoka's impulsive nature.

"I promise Master. I promise not to let you down again or to disappoint you." Ahsoka said through her tears.

He let her cry herself out and regain her composure. He gently rubbed circles on her back, doing what he could to alleviate a portion of the emotional pain. She wiped at her eyes and sniffled softly.

After a few minutes, she pushed herself up from his knees and redressed herself. She winced as she pulled her underwear and leggings up. Her crimson colored backside protested even as she quickly redressed. She stood there silently, still sobbing softly with her head hung low and the occasional hiccup from her crying. Feeling sorry for his well punished padawan, Anakin embraced her.

Although she was a bit perplexed by his sudden gesture of kindness, Ahsoka gladly returned the embrace as he patted her back. Realizing at that moment how hard Anakin was trying to show he cared for her, she hugged him even tighter. This was a side of her Master that she never saw. It felt good to know he still wanted her to be his padawan. Ahsoka looked up towards him and smiled softly.

"Thank you Master for forgiving me. I'm sorry I lied to you." She said sincerely.

"It's alright Ahsoka. I'll always forgive you, you're my padawan and my friend."

Anakin finally released himself from their embrace and made his way towards the door of their quarters. As he was about to leave, he looked back towards her.

"I still expect you to find your lightsaber Snips" he said evenly as he exited their quarters. Ahsoka sighed as the door closed and looked outside their window into the nighttime sky of Coruscant and mulled over the task ahead of her.

"I will Skyguy, I promise." She said to herself while formulating her plan.

 **Finally Updating the Story after leaving it in mothballs for 2 years. Hope to hear from you guys!**

 **~Sovereign2016**


End file.
